Modern power management integrated circuits (PMICs) incorporate a variety of different load switches to connect external loads to the regulated supply voltage of DC/DC converters. In order to deliver high currents without causing a significant drop on the supply line, the load switches should have a very low on-state resistivity, RdsOn.